lamezonefandomcom-20200213-history
Ffff.
FFFF. is the very birth of the lamezone universe.... maybe. no one really knows. it's a webcomic mostly lost to the sands of time, following a group of young girls that end up on wacky adventures. Characters Lilly - a punk rock bunny. Identified in the comic as a crossdressing male, Lilly’s feminine presentation is contrasted with their aggressive behavior and abrasive personality. Typically wears sunglasses but often drops them in moments of weakness. Jessie - a raccoon girl. Shy and awkward, she lives at home with her abusive, alcoholic father. Ellen - a giraffe. She likes art, and Jessie. Lis - the one with the snout. Has a reputation for being dumb and gullible, which she usually lives up to. Death - a depressed skeleton. He is fired from his job escorting souls to the underworld, but still retains various Death abilities. He begrudgingly becomes friends with the fag four after they get him fired, seemingly out of a lack of any other social life. Lilly’s Dad - A tough man with a good heart. He is confused but nonjudgmental about his son’s behavior, and only wishes he would use his birth name, Chug Hardon. Jule Lee - Lilly’s older sister. Her appearance ahead of Death in ffff makes her the longest-running character in the Lamezone-verse. Lis’s Mom - a patient and supporting mom. Jessie’s Dad - an unscrupulous drunk. Gillian Spunt - Lilly’s crush. He is in a noise-punk band. He probably likes art. Chad - Death’s boss, who fires him, then makes uncomfortable jokes about it. Mike - an unbalanced kid who becomes the mayor. Plot The first running narrative of ffff. begins with Lilly shooting Lis over accusations that he is not “fresh”, then murdering everyone who tries to apprehend him. Lis returns as a ghost to haunt Lilly, who then commits suicide by coercing Jessie to shoot him. Jessie and Ellen visit Jessie’s uncle’s cabin to recuperate, where Ellen attempts to seduce Jessie. Jessie responds by cutting her hand off with an axe. They steal a car to drive to the hospital, while the spirit of Ellen’s hand reaches the netherworld where Lis and Lilly are residing. When Ellen’s hand is reattached, Lis and Lilly return with the hand’s spirit to the real world. However, the stolen car turns out to be owned by Death, who takes them all on a very uncomfortable car ride which concludes with him running over a pedestrian and being fired from his job as Death. The following arc begins as a flashback, told by Jessie to Death at Lis and Lilly’s “return to life” party. In the past, Jessie (then “Jerry”) reveals to Ellen he has a crush on school jock Brad Richards, and that he wants to start dressing as a girl. Despite her own feelings for Jessie, Ellen agrees to help. The next day, dressed as a girl, Jessie meets Lilly for the first time. After an initial confrontation, Lilly agrees to help Jessie as well, and quickly develops an attraction to her. At home, Jessie encounters her abusive dad, who mistakes them for a prostitute. She escapes to Ellen’s house, where she introduces herself as “Jessie”. The flashback ends with Jessie and Ellen going to school the next day, only to find Brad Richards making out with another girl. Back at the “return to life” party, the girl is immediately revealed to be Lis, who had been paid by Ellen to make out with Brad. Death reveals that Brad later killed himself after his family discovered that he was gay. Ellen insists that she did it to encourage Jessie to keep her new identity, but Jessie refuses to forgive her. After the party, Death gets a job at a suicide hotline. He soon gets a call from Ellen, who is depressed after her break with Jessie. Death recommends she repress her feelings. She rejects his advice, but starts hanging out with him when Jessie continues to ignore her. Lis, who dislikes Death, goes to the mall alone, where she encounters Lilly. Meanwhile, Death accidentally kills Ellen by touching her. As he calls his former boss to bring her back to life, Lilly tries to talk to his crush Gillian Spunt, but is repeatedly foiled by Lis, who has no idea what is going on. Ellen, recovered but disturbed, leaves Death’s house and finds Lis and Lilly. Lilly reveals his feelings to Ellen, who comforts him by pointing out that Gillian Spunt is in a noise-punk band, and therefore probably likes art. In the final major ffff. arc, Lis explains her dislike of Death through another flashback. While trick-or-treating one Halloween, the gang encounter an older group of kids, including Jule Lee, Gillian Spunt, and Mike, who is aggressive and wants to fight them. Instead, they agree to a competition for who can get the most candy. They split up, but Lilly and Jessie fail to get any more candy, while Lis and Ellen give up and begin eating what they already have. Mike sees them and is compelled to take their candy, but isn’t allowed to cross the street. The unnamed fourth member of their group attempts to cross instead, but is hit and killed by a car. Ending the flashback, Lis reveals that she hates Death because she once kissed the dead boy. In a brief postscript before the comic returns to non-narrative strips, Lilly and Jule Lee watch TV together. Jule Lee tells Lilly that Mike has since become the mayor of Puke City. Category:Comics